maximum ride one shots
by blood of snow
Summary: one shots for the books maximum ride
1. Chapter 1

pain so sweet

Gazzy was watching  
everyone he loved die but could do nothing. Fang and iggy were the only ones  
still able to fight; fang lunged out for Ari's neck but got slammed into a wall and with a thud went limp Gazzy screamed 'no!' but no  
one could hear it over the heavy breathing, ear shattering load explosions, and  
his own sobbing which no one but him could hear anyway. Gazzy then saw nudge  
was bleeding to death already knocked out from a combination of blood lose and  
a blow to the head he loved her but was always to scared to say anything about  
it now he was regretting it because even though he hoped everyone would live  
deep down he knew they wouldn't survive. Fang started to come to again then  
noticed Gazzy for the first time walked up to him tied up, hand cuffed around  
his ankles and wrists, and needles all over his arms, legs and chest. Fang  
walked over to Gazzy and whispered in his ear "scream out." He understood and  
yelled to everyone in to wake up and that's when the erasers where distracted  
iggy round house kicked 5 erasers managing to kill 2 of them. Max slowly got up  
Gazzy was so relived so was fang even more so. Gazzy could tell fang loved max  
just like Gazzy loved Nudge. Nudge still hadn't woken up yet Fang had gotten  
Gazzy out of the torture chair, picked the locks and pulled out the needles so  
he could fight. Gazzy hurt worse than ever before, he was injured from being  
tortured, broken from watching his friends, NO his family die. Just after fang  
had let Gazzy out iggy had been tackled to the ground, accentually cutting his  
wrist that was now gushing bright red blood. Gazzy screamed out with rage and  
fear. Fang roundhouse kicked an eraser Gazzy heard 5 ribs break; the eraser  
fell to his knees started to cough up blood then went limp. Gazzy ran up to fang  
and fought along his side even though fang had told him to go and help the rest  
of the flock but Gazzy knew better than that fang needed help kicking some  
eraser ass. Angel started to stir, sat up and asked "Gazzy what's going on?"  
but he couldn't hear her it was getting loader all around them. Angel stood up  
pulled a knife from out of her jeans pocket, pulled the white shining blade and  
stabbed her older brother in the back. The white blade came out of him with  
blood all over it, but not enough for her. Angel stabbed him again and again  
until he fell to the cold concrete ground as the erasers flew away knowing the  
job of killing all of the flock but the "sweet little girl" who was in reality  
was a blood thirty demon, Max's little angel a demon. Fang was preoccupied  
flying up to keep killing the erasers as Gazzy was on the ground with angle  
over him cutting spiral patterns in his skin, first his cheeks, then around his  
jugulars but very careful not to cut them. "This is for not warning me being a  
fucking mutant freak is a horrible living hell of a fate!" she yelled plunging  
the knife into abdomen. "And this is for not finding mom and dad!" again she  
yelled, Pulling the knife out and once again plunging the knife into Gazzy. All  
along Gazzy was completely conscious but too paralyzed with shock to do or say  
anything. Iggy had since pasted out and max was slowly losing consciousness  
again, this time facing a wall so she could she nothing. Fang glanced down when  
he heard yelling and noticed angel stabbing Gazzy, which the eraser took the  
opportunity and body slammed fang and sent him spiraling down his huge black  
wings unable to flap them as his feathers floated downward above him as he hit  
with a force like a hurricane to the ground. That was the bad thing about wings  
when you fall there is still gravity's acceleration pulling down. Angel licked  
her brother's blood off of the blade then cut his rib cage right down the  
middle. The cracking noises sounded like lots of wooden planks being smashed in  
half. The blood staining everything around them. Gazzy passed out from blood  
lose angel just laughed and said in a menacing childish voice "aww big brother  
is asleep." Eternally asleep and the most peaceful as well death. Angel  
finished cutting open Gazzy's chest, took out his heart and held it up admiring  
it glistening in the full moons light. The blood was staining her fingers but  
that didn't matter it just made this experience that much better. Angel took a  
huge bite of the heart like it was an apple, the blood exploding in her mouth  
so juicy and warm. Angel looked at where she had taken the bite; blood was  
still draining from it. Her teeth, lips, neck, hands, all of which were stained  
bright crimson. Angel kneeled down in a pool of blood next to Gazzy's carcass  
taking in what she had just done. Angel then kicked him over and cut off his  
wings. The ultimate insult; clipping the wings. "Now you can never ever fly  
away!" maniacal laughter broke though the now silent night.

(review,comment ideas,follow

- may snow)


	2. Chapter 2

Bullies

Ella a lovely young nice girl in the 7th grade walked into the school and was immediately bombarded with word, words that drove her crazy. Things like emo and freak, and worthless bitch along with a thousand others. Though she was just slightly more emotional than the average girl. One day she had enough of the name calling and bullying so she went to her history teacher for help hoping he would understand. "its been going on like this for years now." She told him after explaining the situation. "Have any of them hit you?" he asked. "Well no." Ella responded quietly. "ah I see. Sticks and stones may brake your bones but words will never hurt you." The history teacher told her like he had told a hundred kids before her. That was it she had snapped. "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE CALLED SUCH HORRID NAMES ALL DAY EVERYDAY!?" Ella shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Ella calm!" he scolded her, his temper rising. "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN ONE OF THE CRULE BOYS TELLING EVERYONE THAT! WORDS CAN CAUSE MENTAL PAIN THAT'S WORSE THAN PHYCAL OR, OR, OR COULD DRIVE US TO CAUSE OURSELFS PHYCAL PAIN!" she continued yelling, taking a breath she stopped and pulled her sleeves up to reveal cuts, burns, and scars. The teacher gasped and muttered, "I'm so sorry." To both Ella and the people he had hurt. "I'm so so sorry." He repeated. "You should be!" Ella yelled. Ella's older sister, max, walked in the room hearing Ella yelling, and wondering why. "Ella what is it?" max asked. Ella sighed "I-I'm just tired of everyone and the names and…everything." She sighed again. Just as Ella finished telling max what was wrong lissa, a poplar girl, poked her head in the room, looked straight at Ella and had the nerve to tell her "Aww look the stupid attention whore who cuts and should just kill herself already." With a grin on her face. Ella had had enough that was the last straw. Ella ran out the door and out of the school. Max was furious and decked lissa breaking her jaw. "That's for destroying my sisters image of the world!" she screamed in lissa's face. The history teacher was still in a daze. Ella ran and ran till she reached the river, there was an elm wood forest surrounding it. She took the blade from her pocket, flipped it open and slit her wrist while tear ran down her now pale face. Just as the blood hit the sand the river water soon licked it away. The crimson liquid pouring, from the sweet young, girl's wrist, and staining her silver blade. She couldn't take it one second longer and jumped in the fast curetted river. Max ran to the river with lissa on her heels just as Ella had jumped in. "Ella no!" max shriek as she started to sob. Lissa looked at max and to where ella had jumped and back again. "d-di-did I-I do that?" lissa stammered. Max looked at lissa, her eyes showing the deadness of here soul, and simply nodded.

(if anyone needs help inbox me even if i cant help ill listen. anyways words can hurt a lot and drive people do do things like cut or kill themselfs.)


	3. Chapter 3

Bullies

Ella a lovely young nice girl in the 7th grade walked into the school and was immediately bombarded with word, words that drove her crazy. Things like emo and freak, and worthless bitch along with a thousand others. Though she was just slightly more emotional than the average girl. One day she had enough of the name calling and bullying so she went to her history teacher for help hoping he would understand. "its been going on like this for years now." She told him after explaining the situation. "Have any of them hit you?" he asked. "Well no." Ella responded quietly. "ah I see. Sticks and stones may brake your bones but words will never hurt you." The history teacher told her like he had told a hundred kids before her. That was it she had snapped. "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE CALLED SUCH HORRID NAMES ALL DAY EVERYDAY!?" Ella shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Ella calm!" he scolded her, his temper rising. "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN ONE OF THE CRULE BOYS TELLING EVERYONE THAT! WORDS CAN CAUSE MENTAL PAIN THAT'S WORSE THAN PHYCAL OR, OR, OR COULD DRIVE US TO CAUSE OURSELFS PHYCAL PAIN!" she continued yelling, taking a breath she stopped and pulled her sleeves up to reveal cuts, burns, and scars. The teacher gasped and muttered, "I'm so sorry." To both Ella and the people he had hurt. "I'm so so sorry." He repeated. "You should be!" Ella yelled. Ella's older sister, max, walked in the room hearing Ella yelling, and wondering why. "Ella what is it?" max asked. Ella sighed "I-I'm just tired of everyone and the names and…everything." She sighed again. Just as Ella finished telling max what was wrong lissa, a poplar girl, poked her head in the room, looked straight at Ella and had the nerve to tell her "Aww look the stupid attention whore who cuts and should just kill herself already." With a grin on her face. Ella had had enough that was the last straw. Ella ran out the door and out of the school. Max was furious and decked lissa breaking her jaw. "That's for destroying my sisters image of the world!" she screamed in lissa's face. The history teacher was still in a daze. Ella ran and ran till she reached the river, there was an elm wood forest surrounding it. She took the blade from her pocket, flipped it open and slit her wrist while tear ran down her now pale face. Just as the blood hit the sand the river water soon licked it away. The crimson liquid pouring, from the sweet young, girl's wrist, and staining her silver blade. She couldn't take it one second longer and jumped in the fast curetted river. Max ran to the river with lissa on her heels just as Ella had jumped in. "Ella no!" max shriek as she started to sob. Lissa looked at max and to where ella had jumped and back again. "d-di-did I-I do that?" lissa stammered. Max looked at lissa, her eyes showing the deadness of here soul, and simply nodded.

(if anyone needs help inbox me even if i cant help ill listen. anyways words can hurt a lot and drive people do do things like cut or kill themselfs.)


End file.
